narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow's Embrace
The Shadow's Embrace ---- Darkness in the corners.. ---- In front of the young boy walked his bodyguard, Zanrui. They traveled a long ways from the village before Yasaki spoke and broke the uneasy silence. "Zanrui? where are we going?" he questioned, looking around at his surroundings. Trees and silence, that's all that surrounded him. He expected an answer from his friend, but kept walking. After a few minutes, the man stopped dead in his tracks. Yasaki stopped too, but the sound of tantō alerted him. Turning around slowly with the weapon in his hand was Zanrui. His eyes were a frightening orange, and his mouth formed an unsettling grin. Yasaki stumbled backwards, landing on the hard ground. "What are you doing, Zanrui?" His bodyguard took some time to respond, instead choosing to approach him with the tantō in hand. "Wow. You're still so dumb even in when your life is on the line. Isn't it obvious?" Zanrui approached even closer. He crouched over Yasaki, placing the blade to his neck. "Twelve years. I had to wait twelve years for this chance, but the reward is worth it." he stated with a violent tone. Yasaki's fear was boiling over within him, his throat was drying and his heart was running a marathon. "What reward? stop playing around, Zan!" Darkness completely clouded the man. He was no longer Zanrui, the beloved bodyguard. "You don't even know yet. I'll tell you something, Yasaki. You are related to the cursed ones, the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha have something unique to them, a dōjutsu known as the Sharingan. You have the potential to awaken it." Yasaki studied the man's words, thinking of something that he saw a long time ago. This thing that Zanrui wanted so badly, he had seen his mother use. Yasaki would always be intrigued by it, but whenever he'd ask questions about it, his mother would choose not to answer them. But now, something rose within him. The need to outshine his siblings. But then his mood dimmed, for his time was up. Tears poured out of his eyes, an overwhelming sense of sadness washed over him. He'd never have a chance to prove his worth. Opening his closed eyes, something had been awakened. With a slight glow of crimson, within Yasaki's eyes were the famed Sharingan, except it only had one tomoe. Zanrui grinned even harder than before. He gripped his weapon and pointed the blade at Yasaki's eyes. "There they are. The Sharingan!" He exclaimed with joy. "I'm going to carve them out of those sockets and place them in mine!" He yelled before preparing to strike the boy. A whooshing noise could be heard before the bodyguard jumped in pain. A kunai had been thrown into his back. He fell over, landing on top of Yasaki's own body. The young boy was shocked. After quickly freeing himself, he noticed a cloaked figure standing not too far from him. The man's eyes were hidden, but a scarlet glow lit up the shadows from under his hood. Yasaki was very fearful of the man. "W-who are you?" He asked, backing away. The man stepped forward. His hands reached for his hood and pulled it back, revealing himself. Dark hair, stubble, and black eyes. A soft smile rested upon his face. "I'm family. Your the son of that brat Sayuri. I've been greatly monitoring your progress." He stated with a slight slur. Now that Yasaki could see him clearly, the man's face was slightly red with drunkenness. "Don't talk about my mother like that." Yasaki responded sharply. He was very cautious of the man, still shaken up after the murder of his body guard. "Did you say you were family?" The man nodded and chuckled. He then materialized a bottle of out of thin air, catching it as it fell in his hands. "I'm Shinzui. Me and your mother share blood ties." He stated before popping open the bottle and began to drink, chugging down the alcohol in large quantities. Yasaki began to let down his guard. He did save him from a traitor and he was friendly enough to begin drinking around him. "I've never heard my mother mention you." He said. He glanced over to Zanrui just to be sure he was down. Shinzui chuckled once more, loudly, in fact. "Well, she wouldn't. Let's just say that me and your mother weren't always on the best of terms." He replied. The boy suddenly became curious. Shinzui then capped the bottle of sake and de-materialized it. He made a sound of satisfaction before kneeling in front of Yasaki, now reaching his height. "I have a proposal for you, Yasaki. But you can't tell your mother, understood?" He questioned. Yasaki hesitated. "O-okay." ---- A new journey.. ---- Night time had descended upon the village. The Hokage's family ate dinner as they normally did around this time of day. Yasaki was definitely nervous. Not only did he not tell of the events that unfolded earlier that day, but he also did not intend to tell her his plans. It would be the first time that he kept secrets of this scale from his mother. But she didn't notice. Even with her tendency to poke around in the business of her children, she only ate and smiled. Yasaki was very shocked to be getting away with it all. After eating his food, Yasaki excused himself. "Yasaki." The voice stopped him in his tracks. He shivered and turned around slowly. "Y-yes, Mom?" He asked with fear. "Goodnight, sweetheart." She stated, giving him a warm smile. Yasaki sighed with relief and said goodnight. He then ran upstairs. His hands then furiously worked to pack his things, such as clothing and other items. When midnight came, his siblings and parents were fast asleep. Yasaki, however, was awake and ready. After feeling the arrival of Shinzui, Yasaki grabbed his things and began to climb out of the window. But he was topped yet again by the rustling of covers. Katoku was awakened and confused by the situation. "You're.. running away, Bro?" He asked with concern. Yasaki hesitated to answer. "I'm coming back, Katoku. I'm just going away to train. If things go well, I'll be back within two months." He stated with a weak smile. Katoku looked down. He gripped his covers but smiled. "I get it. This is something you need to do.. to find your purpose." He said. Yasaki smiled at his response. "I know Mom and Dad are going to worry about me, but just stall them as long as you can." Yasaki said, resuming his voyage out of the window. As he descended from the roof tops with his bags, he met up with Shinzui. The man capped his bottle of sake. "Starting from today, you're my student. Are you ready to travel?" He asked. "I-I'm ready, Shinzui-sensei."